Code: Dragons
by Vixen's Shadow
Summary: I don't know what to say. A new girl appears and starts making havic for the Lyoko gang. She is definatly more than what meets the eye. A couple of OCs. Better summary on bio, though not much better. R&R please?
1. Mystery

This is my first story on FanFiction and in general a first for me. I already know that I may have some difficulty finishing this story. My set up is a note or two, story, and something random. It is longer this time so bear with me. A history and stuff is kind of included.

This is a section of this huge book collection that I wrote. This was written a few years, like back a day before Katrina hit (2005-ish time). Some characters may sound similar to more recent authors' characters because some people think on the same wavelength. Example: my first OC has longer purple hair and I don't know how to describe her personality.

Lastly:

I don't own Code Lyoko at all. If I did do you think I would write this story here? Some of the jokes I make are not mine so some of that I don't own those too. I do own MY original characters and the plot, so no takey.

With all that out of the way, here goes the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we have to look for William again? I know you need him to launch the newly finished anti-Xana program, but do we have to go everyday now?" Odd whined as he walked in to the factory.

The group had been going to the factory every other night to find William since Jeremie finished a program to get him back. Odd, as always does when food is involved, is complaining because he must cut his dinner short.

"Since we know Xana will not let William fight in fear of losing his slave, this is the only way to find William, Odd." Aelita stated in a matter-of-fact tone as they entered the elevator.

"Well, Odd is right, Aelita. All of us except you and Jeremie have good grades. Only I don't get why Odd is saying that, he would never study." Yumi joked.

"Maybe I would study if I could." Odd retorted back.

"Ha-ha. Maybe you would. We all doubt it though." Ulrich laughed back.

"Ulrich, you and everyone else underestimate me too much." Odd smartly stated.

"Well, you all can remember I can't go tonight, right?" Ulrich reminded them.

"And my parents are starting to question my extra outings with you guys. So I can't go." Yumi informed them.

A little later with the Lyoko Warriors on the Skid:

"Jeremie, what's that large thing in front of us?" Aelita questioned.

"My screen says it is a sub like the one William has but its different" Jeremie said as he stared at the screen. He could not tell anything more because he knew no more.

"Care to say anymore Einstein?" as always Odd asked.

"Umm, I can't. I don't know any more than what I told you."

"Of course you can't. I don't appear to be anything but a blob of something on any kind of scan," Chirped a female voice.

"Who are you? Do you work for anyone?" Aelita asked.

"Heh-heh, now aren't you curious a curious bunch," Answered the voice to the group.

Then the craft shot forward and stopped beside them. A teenaged girl with long purple hair sat there. "Name's Katrina. I only work for myself. See you later I guess." Katrina said as she winked at them with her pale green eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is okay right? It had taken was a couple of days to write. More like an hour but happened to be spred out.

Please review! It will be awhile though T:T. Thank you Lauren for teaching faces and in general how to type. lol


	2. Braking in the break

Yeah, hope you liked last chapter peoples, if not just turn around. I'll be mess with the story abit. It may be darker in the end. I don't know. The original copy was very light and bright, well besides Katrina but that's nothing new if you know her as well as I do. And the ending is getting major changes though it simply stunk badly.

I have a major writer's block because I have to overhaul the whole story. This chapter was especially hard to write because it is new. It is new because of flow of story. I'll explain later maybe.

Well, on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was weird." Odd said, like his name not a similar word.

"Ulrich and Yumi should know about this as soon as we can talk to them." Aelita added.

"Does anyone think that both Ulrich and Yumi missing is kind of weird?" Odd asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah it is kind of weird. Did Ulrich or Yumi mention what they were doing today instead of this?" Jeremie asked.

"No," Aelita said.

"Nope, nada zilch," Odd said.

Elsewhere:

"Thanks, Ulrich for taking me out." A Japanese girl walking with her arm linked with the brunet next to her.

"You're welcome. It is the least I can do when we have had a rough couple of weeks with our friends." Ulrich said.

"You can say that again." Yumi said semi-sarcastically.

"You've had a couple of rough weeks with your friends." A mysterious voice reworded the statement. Startled because there was no one else around, or so they thought, they looked around. The source of the voice was a purple-haired girl.

"See you later. Don't forget to ask your friends about me," Said the girl. She simply disappeared in front of their eyes.

Later all the gang together:

Jeremie is hard at work on his desktop computer while Odd is playing with his dog and Aelita were sitting around bored. The door opens to Jeremie's dorm.

"Okay, now what is the deal with a teen, with purple no less, who thinks she can randomly come and crash anything that we are doing? It is just fucking rude! I can't deal with that crap really." Yumi said as she walked into Jeremie's room.

"Well we don't need to tell them that much about Katrina then." Odd laughed.

"So that was that creep's name was. No wonder. She's probably made fun of everyday." Ulrich said more sincerely as he closed the door behind him.

"Might we ask what you two were doing together?" Aelita teased.

"Ummm, nothing!" they said together.

"Something's up and if you don't tell us we might just give Milly and Tamiya a tip on someone to snoop on." Odd threatened jokingly.

"Odd…" Ulrich said in a threatening tone.

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop bugging you." Odd said. He then added in an intelligible voice, "For now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So umm there is the new chapter. I want a few people to review. Only my friend actually reviewed. She only did that 'cus I asked. So umm review!

My little phase of the chapter:

The world is weird and so is everyone in it.


	3. Talk too soon

I'll just say that recently and on and off now, I have slowly got my artistic depression again. It is a time when my artistic side is demanded something and I can't provide. I'm supposed to finish this cross-stitch before Thanksgiving and I am not even half way done. It lowers my brain's ability to do thing like this. Yeah I'm stupid but still.

Well, wrote that a week or two ago and I feel better but still not very peachy. I did not finish the cross-stich in time either.

I'm still upset that no one has reviewed this! Come on, one tiny review would make my day. Say what you think, just don't get rude. I finally know where I'm going with this story too. Yah me! I have no idea what I should rate this though. I'll keep with the K+ so that it may get a chance to be seen and it is only a few times and I can up the rating if I need to.

Yeah, well, here's the show:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That probable takes the cake of most annoying days ever. It can't get any worse now can it? " Ulrich complained in Jeremie's dorm. Odd and the girls left for their dorms and house respectively.

Beep beep beep "Seems nothing can go your way today does it." Jeremie commented as he checked his computer. "Hmm... That is unusual. It is an Ice Sector Tower but I never have seen those coordinates before."

"Yeah and that that should make me feel better why?" Ulrich said

"It isn't."

"Well, let's get Odd and Aelita and head to the factory. I'll call Yumi as we go." Ulrich sighed.

In the sewers:

"Nothing wrong has happened yet. Do you think it was a false alarm Jeremie?" Aelita asked "Normally something would have attacked us by now."

"I really don't know and to top it off the coordinates that I saw made no sense what so ever. We should still check it out." Jeremie said.

In a few minutes they passed a body that was lying on its back. No feature except the hair color was noticeable. It was an exotic purple.

"It seems you all have a have a habit of speaking to soon tonight." Katrina stated weakly. She looked as if she blacked out after she said that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, I know, but it is just to set the next section up. Katrina is very right about this chapter. Next chapter should be up relatively soon. Don't have a clue when though. Depends on how much spare time I get to write.


End file.
